A Sword Art Online
by Stealthstorm12
Summary: The only way to escape is to 'clear' the game. Death in game means actual 'death' - The ten thousand people, including the 7, have logged onto the as of yet mysterious game 'Sword Art Online' using their Nerve Gear have been forced into this perilous death game and are trapped inside.
1. World Of Swords

Percy lay down on his bed, the summer night breeze blew in from his window, the clock read 17:56, close, but not yet. Surfing on the internet, someone Pm'd him, it was Leo. It read, Hey, so we're meeting up in that place? Yeah, Percy replied back. "Great! I'll be there!" "Percy!" his mom called, "When are you going to eat?" "In a hour," Percy shouted back. Sitting on his bed, Percy took out his Nerve Gear from his box. The Nerve Gear was a highly advanced technological gaming system made to simulate virtual reality worlds. After the beta test, Percy got one of the 10,000 copies sold of the game Sword Art Online, and so did Nico, Jason, Frank, Leo, Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth, they were going to meet up in the game tonight. After starting the Nerve Gear up, Percy inserted his Name, Birth, and height. "What is this!?" Percy said out loud, the next measurements were quite interesting. Length of feet, hands, armspan and waist!? By the time Percy finished the measurements, the clock read 18:19. Ten more minutes until the game started up, with a few minutes to spare, Percy went back on his computer and googled Sword Art Online. A video from youtube popped on his screen, and Percy played it, a reporter's voice came on. "Sword Art Online, one of the most famous virtual reality mass multiplayer online role playing game ever! All the beta testers said it was awesome, and it sold online in seconds! Let's hear a word from the creator of the game, Kayaba Ahiko." Percy shut down his computer, he already knew about Kayaba Ahiko, he was the creator of the Nerve Gear and also Sword Art Online. Reading the back of the case of Sword Art Online, Percy figured some information out. The world in Sword Art Online is called Aincrad th-18:28. It's time. Putting the Nerve Gear on his head, Percy lay down on his bed. 18:29. Clicking a button on his Nerve Gear, Percy closed his eyes and started playing the game. A whirring sound started up, 18:30, it was time. Percy opened his eyes, instead of sitting down, he was standing up with his heart pumping. Percy looked down at his gloved hand and clenched his fist. "Yes, I'm back in this world."

* * *

Aincrad

Town of Beginnings

Floor 1

Percy

Thousands of more players started spawning, same like how I did. Fireworks fired off in the distance, it felt so real even though I knew it was a game. I looked at the marble wall, my avatar was a boy with long black hair and green eyes. Smiling with joy, I sprinted out of the plaza, through the markets full of people until someone stopped me. "Hey you! Yeah you!" I stopped running. A guy with curly black hair and green eyes, stood in front of me breathing heavily. "You move like you've been here before, you were in the beta test right?"

"Yeah…" I replied back.

"Today's my first day, show me the basics okay?"

I dwelled upon it and then made up my mind. "Sure," I said as I smiled, nice to meet you, my name is Percy.

"Percy?" The other guy said in shock, no way, are you Percy Jackson?"

I realized him all along, he was Leo Valdez. "Am I really that famous?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Well yeah, I guess, but do you really don't recognize me?"

"Of course I do, Valdez" I said as I playfully punched him back. "Let's get started."

* * *

Town of Beginnings

West Fields

Floor 1

"Wahh," Leo yelled as his sword flew out of his hand and fell back on his butt then quickly curled up in a ball. "Right in the crotch," he slowly muttered to himself as if he was in pain. I stood by the side and facepalmed, "Give me a break, you don't feel any pain, right?"

"Oh yeah," Leo said as he stood up, "just a habit, I guess."

"I told you, what matters is motion input."

"I know that but he keeps on moving around," Leo said as he pointed his sword to one of the most weakest monsters in any game, a boar.

I picked up a stone "If you do the motion input right, and activate a sword skill," I said as the stone started glowing in my hand, "the system will ensure that it connects," I said as I threw the stone, the stone hit the boar. "How should I put it…. add a slight pause,and when you feel the skill begin to activate, let it explode." The boar came rushing at me Holding my sword horizontally with both hands, the boar charged at me. Dodging and kicking it towards Leo, the boar charged at him. Leo held his sword over his shoulder, the blade started glowing yellow. There was a flash of light and I saw Leo with his sword outreached with the boar gone.

"Yes!" Leo said as he grinned with happiness.

"Congratulations," I said as we high fived. "However, that boar is just as weak as slimes in other games."

"WHAT?" Leo said as I sheathed my sword. "I thought that was some mid-level boss or something." Leo began swinging his sword like a maniac. "There are lots of skills, right? Like blacksmithing and stuff" Leo asked me.

"Yeah, I heard there are unlimited amounts of skills, however, there's no magic."

"An RPG without magic, that's a pretty bold decision." Leo said. "Oops, I have to go! My pizza is waiting for me!"

With haste, Leo pressed the logout button, but nothing happened.

The bell started ringing in the middle of the town. "It's probably an announcement," I said, "lets go to town." After taking a few steps, we got teleported, and right in front of us, was the bell. Percy started looking around, players were teleporting here every half second! "A forced teleport…." I said, "no way!" All of a sudden the bell stopped ringing, and a hooded figure appeared above us. Everybody around us started talking.

"Attention players, welcome to my world," the hooded figure said in a magnificent booming voice. "My name is Kayaba Ahiko, as of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world, I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is not working in the main menu, but this is not a defect in the game, I repeat, it is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of Sword Art online yourselves, and no one else on the outside can either. Should shutting down the Nerve Gear be attempted, the transmitter will emit a powerful wave that will destroy your brain and thus, end your life. Two-hundred and thirteen people already ignored my warning and removed the Nerve Gear, as a result, two-hundred and thirteen players are dead. There is now, no way to revive someone in this game, If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost, and simultaneously the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape, to defeat the game. You are presently on the lowest floor on Aincrad. Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the floor boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game. Finally, I added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves."

I went to my items and saw the name of it. "Mirror," I muttered to myself. I pressed on it and a fancy mirror appeared in my hand. In a flash of blue light, my reflection changed. "You okay? Percy," Leo said. I opened my eyes to look at a totally different person than I saw before.


	2. A Meeting

**Town of Beginnings**

**Town Plaza**

**Floor 1**

"Wait what happened? We actually look like ourselves now! Our avatars are gone!"

"True!" Leo exclaimed as he slid his hand through his curly hair, "I look just as sexy as I was back in the old world!" I didn't laugh.

"Do you know where Jason is, anyone?" I said with worry.

"I haven't seen them arou-.." Leo got interrupted by Kayaba Ahiko's booming voice. "Good luck players! I await you on floor 100 in the ruby palace!" With that, the famous creator of the game, Kayaba Ahiko, ditched the remaining 9,774 players to their untimely deaths.

It was the quietest moment in the town plaza, if you dropped a pin, everybody could hear it. Then it was mayhem, everybody started talking at once, ranging from "Suck it mom! Now I can play 24/7!" "I have a meeting in a hour! Let me out!" "He's kidding, right?" "Please let me out, I don't want to die.

* * *

_**I just stood there, frozen. I guess I was in shock of this whole ordeal. This turned into from a dream come true to a nightmare, that I couldn't escape.**_

_**This was my new life.**_

* * *

The noise was killing me, I grabbed Leo and pulled him out of the plaza and by the markets, "Do you remember our deal?" I asked him. "Wait, what deal?" Leo questionably said. "Remember? We all promised to split up and meet at the boss battle on the 5th floor."

"Oh yeah! That deal!" Leo exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure the rest of the guys will make it there," Leo said with his eyes dark, well then, let's go on ahead!"

"I hated this, leaving the rest of them behind like this, should we form a guild, Leo?" I asked him.

"Not yet," he replied. "We should wait until the fifth floor boss." We fist bumped and ran off to sun, heading to the village called Horunka Village. The Horunka Village was the village with the most XP gathering quests. Right now, I was still level one. If I wanted to challenge the floor one boss, I had to be at least level five. A pack of wolfs appeared in front of us, a green bar and number hovered over the wolf. 15Hp and Lvl. 2. Grabbing the hilt of my sword I slowly pulled it out making a slow scraping sound on the sheath. Bringing the sword over my back, I halted, One, two, three, four, five, five wolfs.

Swinging my body back I sank into a low, one-handed no shield style. I saw Leo pull his cutlass out of his scabbard too. Watching two wolfs charge me, I ducked low and sliced their legs, the sword went right through and the Hp point on the wolf went to 9. Unlocking the special combat skill, combo slash, I KO'd it, I moved to the next two wolves. Rushing both at me, I slashed at one until it was dead, slashed the other one a few times until Leo came up behind and finished it, the whole experience was terrifying. Leo and I didn't talk until we got to the village.

* * *

**Horunka Village**

**Floor 1**

The village was quiet because it was night time. We walked into an inn, and a people of the land greeted us. People of the land are NPC's that inhabit every village, they aren't real people but they can help you a lot. We walked up to our room and sat down as I discussed our schedule for tomorrow.

I lit a candle and told Leo the schedule for tomorrow

"First, we are going to clear out the monsters around the town, second, is we take quests from villagers, then we level up even more. I want to travel to the raiding town, ok?"

"Ok," Leo replied, obviously exhausted from todays run. "Night Leo, I said as I swung up on my bed thinking about Annabeth."

"Night," Leo said, obviously falling asleep.

I slowly closed my eyes and put my hands beyond my head, with a sigh, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Tolbana City**

**Floor 1**

One month has passed since game started. During that time, 2,000 people have died. However, no one has yet been able to clear the first floor. I was a beta tester and I haven't even found the boss room, and today, we are finally holding a meeting, on how to defeat the first floor boss I thought as I walked toward the park where they were holding the meeting. We walked to a stadium and we all sat down. A handsome man with blue eyes and blonde hair stood up in the front. With a loud voice, he yelled to the hefty amount.

"Okay! Let's get started people, thank you for coming today, my name is Diabel," he said as he pounded his fist on his breastplate, "I like to consider my 'job' as knight," that joke got a lot of laughs in the crowd, but a few of them said "There is no job system in this game!" "A knight?" "Is this meeting a joke too?" "You should take this more seriously!"

"Okay then, Diabel said jokingly and then his eyes turned serious, "Today, our party found the boss room at the top of the tower." I leaned closer to the conversation with interest. "Really?" this fat guy next to me said. Diabel continued, we need to defeat the boss, reach the second floor, and tell everyone waiting in the Town Of Beginnings, that there is a way to defeat this game!" A standing ovation and a large amount of applause came from the crowd. "First, we have to form parties! Everybody, form parties!"

Before we could start, a person with orange hair jumped up in front of the crowd, "WAIT, before we get started, there are some people in the crowd that need to get on their knees, apologize, and give us all the money and items they collected!"

"Wait…." Diabel faded

"do you mean the beta testers?"

"They are exactly who I mean!" The guy with the orange hair continued, "In the beginning, they ditched all us newbies and took all the best places for XP and items themselves!"

A clatter of agreements scattered around, I clenched my teeth. A big black guy stood up and stood in front of the orange haired guy, he had a large double edged axe on his back, he spoke. "So you're basically saying that it's the beta testers fault that they left behind?"

"Well yeah," the guy with the orange hair said.

"Have you gone to the shop? A book compiled of lists of advice from Beta Testers are in here," The tall black man said as he rose a small journal in his hand.

"Exactly," Diabel continued as he flipped open his own book. "The boss uses a large cutlass, and when the last bar of his health goes to red, he switches to a katana. We can't defeat the boss in singles, so everybody form groups!"

I looked around frantically as everybody started choosing partners. "I guess we are in a group already," Leo joked. I turned around and was surprised to see him there. "I didn't notice you!" I exclaimed.

"So, Party?" Leo said.

"Sure," I replied. I went to my friends list and invited him into a party, he accepted. It was getting dark, almost time to go sleep.

"Briefing, same place tomorrow morning! Party leaders come!" Diabel said as the stage cleared out.

I walked out of the clearing, going back to the inn, I started eating. The graphics, the people, everything in this game was real, except the food. The food tasted like salty and spicy mush. I guess I have to stick with this food.

* * *

**Author's Note**

** I will try to get chapters out weekly around the same length as this one. Next chapter I am gonna make magic come into SAO and a new level system and classes + subclasses. Magic is coming in the game soon :P :D. Stay tuned, every Wednesday-Thursday night there will be a new chapter :D. I am gonna add a sub-system in this fanfict. **

**Next Chapter- Boss Battle! Magic is put into the World Of Swords through a new update in the second floor.**

**Th****anks for Reading**

**-StealthStorm12**


End file.
